Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, systems and methods for increased data management efficiency in computing storage environments.
Description of the Related Art
In today's society, computer systems are commonplace. Computer systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. Contemporary computer storage systems are known to destage, and subsequently, demote storage tracks from cache to long-term storage devices so that there is sufficient room in the cache for data to be written.
One goal of computer storage systems is to reduce the number of destage conflicts when destaging storage tracks from a write cache so that the storage system operates more efficiently and/or faster. A destage conflict can occur when a storage track is being destaged from the write cache while a host is trying to write data to the storage track. Storage systems must create a balance of mitigating these conflicts while providing reliability and without sacrificing overall performance.